


The Great Cookie Catastrophe

by bullshit_butler



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma is a real dumbass, F/M, This ones like mainly Emma being a short dumbass, but I find it rly funny, i still don’t know how to tag, shes fucking short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: How was she supposed to enjoy some little cookies when she couldn’t even touch the top of them.Alternate title: Emma is a short dumbass
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 13





	The Great Cookie Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a Jazzalil fic so take this while I do this

Emma was very short. That was no surprise to anyone. She was a five foot nothing bottle of spite and caffeine. She was very used to being asked questions like “how’s the weather down there?” And being called names like “short stack” and “pipsqueak”

Paul was a good foot taller then her. Maybe more. He would always tease her about her short stature before getting beat up by her in many ways. For someone of his size, he was a calmer person.

Emma just wanted cookies. Nothing else. Just some good old Trader Joe’s mini chocolate chip cookies. They were her favorite. But, they were also Paul’s favorite so, him being a little shit in Emma’s eyes, put the container on the very top shelf. It was almost two feet taller then her. How was she supposed to enjoy some little cookies when she couldn’t even touch the top of them.

She jumped and jumped and jumped but she still couldn’t reach them. They didn’t have any stools in the house so she couldn’t get one of those and there was no counter near the cabinet so she couldn’t jump on top of one of those.

Emma paced back and forth across their kitchen, thinking up ways to get the damn cookies. She almost fell over when she came up with a solution. They didn’t have any dining room chairs because they didn’t have a dining room. They did, however have one spinning chair in their small bedroom.

She had a little trouble getting the chair to the kitchen seeing as she had to roll it all across the house because she couldn’t pick it up.  
She eventually got it to the kitchen where she rolled it next to the cabinet.

She had a little trouble getting on the chair because it kept rolling away. She was so determined to get her cookies. She got up on the chair and then it rolled away from the cabinet. She leaned forward to try and get hold of one of the shelves. She held onto the shelf with a death grip, not wanting to fall and hurt herself. She pulled herself and the chair closer to the shelf, almost smashing her body against it.

She just reached the cookie bucket and pulled it down with such force that it crashed into the floor, exploding all over the place. She stared at it in shock. She jumped down from the chair and tried to salvage as many cookies as she could. She just left the after math there to clean up later.

When Paul came home a couple of hours later, he found a spinning chair and a million cookie crumbs in the middle of his kitchen and a small Emma Perkins sitting on the counter with a bowl of cookies in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I like actually like this one lmfao who’d thought


End file.
